A New Beginning
by Aryaeragononly
Summary: Eragon has set out in search of a new home for the riders. This new island seems perfectly fine, but hold secrets no one could ever imagine. Can Eragon overcome his challenges to come? Will he ask support of a few old friends, and maybe even his love? This is my first FanFic, please review!


A/N: Hey guys, This is my first Fanfic, I have been a reader of fanfiction for a few years, and I hope I can do well on this story. Please, review this story! Reviews will help myself and my beta, make this story better and maybe your help could even help shape the story. Also, for my sanity, no flames. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. I personally hope I can do regular updates, but if not, please be patient. Have a nice read! And Thanks to KoalaKeeper, I have made this chapter better because I had some serious mistakes. And for you, KoalaKeeper, thanks for the info, you are correct, but you did seem a little like a dick. That was half flame-half good review.

Chapter 1: It Is Found

Four Weeks After Eragon Left Alagaësia

"Blödhgarm!"  
"Yes, Shadeslayer? What do you require?" The elf quickly answered.  
"Has the watchman seen and land?"  
"No, Shadeslayer. He has yet to see anything but open ocean since the river opened up to open oceans."  
"Saphira, have you seen any land yet?"  
"No Little One, I have flown many leagues in every direction yet found nothing."  
"Ok. It looks as though we shall be sailing even farther."  
"How is it we have sailed for four weeks yet not seen any land! Dammit. How are our supplies?"  
"Still a month or so of food for the entire crew," The elf reported.  
"I hope we find something soon. Orelse, we're in some serious trouble," He said, mostly to himself.

Two and a half weeks later

Eragon awoke to an elf outside his cabin shouting,"Shadeslayer! Get up! Saphira has spotted and island!"  
It took him a moment to process this, but after a moment, sho out of his bed and hurriedly dressed himself in soft brown breeches and a blue tunic, then shot out of the door, running with all his elven might.  
Once he reached the upper deck, he saw an island thrice the size of Vorenguard, and even had a chain of islands at regular intervals around the main section of the islands.  
"Alfakyn," Eragon said in a hushed and awed voice,"I believe we have found what we are looking for."  
"Shadeslayer?"  
"Aye?"  
"Your orders?"  
"Hrm? Oh, yes. Anchor the ship a short distance from one of the outlying islands, and all but a few of us will scout the area."  
"Yes Shadeslayer."  
"Saphira, I need you to look around the island and see if this would be a suitable place to raise the dragons.  
A few hours later, the elves and Eragon had managed to build a small camp and began to eat their evening meal when Blödhgarm asked,"So, what do you think we should begin to do tomorrow?"  
"I've been thinking and I believe that this island and the ones on either side of it should be the entrance to the island for any ships, and the spaces between the other islands should have seawalls to prevent any problems from opposing ships."  
"Don't you think we should scout the island and see if there are any dangers? I mean no disrespect but it may be a better idea to split forces." One of the other elves spoke up.  
"Rielkur,You may be correct. I want half the crew to work on building a watchtower on this island and a watchtower on each adjacent island. As not to destroy the forests, find the tallest tree on each of the islands I specified and sing the tower into it."  
"Of course Shadeslayer."  
"Now my brethren, let us rest. We have an entire day of scouting ahead of us. Wiol Alagaësia!" (For Alagaësia!)  
"Wiol Alagaësia!" The elves echoed. With that, Eragon and the scouting party retired to the tent set up at their camp on the shore, where they moored the rowboats.

The next morning, they all awoke and had a morning meal at which Eragon informed them to begin creation of a small dock on each outlying island, facing the main island, to where a ship the size of their own could dock, along with.  
Within two weeks, they had finished construction of the docks and the three watchtowers. "Shadeslayer. We have just finished the last watchtower, and all docks have been completed," Blödhgarm reported.  
"Good. We are making great progress. Now that we have this,we could either begin work on scouting the main island or build watchtowers on each smaller island. What do you think?" He asked the furry elf.  
I believe it would be wise to begin scouting the main island and try to find a good place to build the city. If we are to build a city like Doru Araeba, then we would also have to find a place to quarry or ask of the Dwarves to quarry the stone and send it via ship. That and we should work on plotting a route for a rider to fly and see if we could estimate how many days on dragonback it would be," He advised.  
"I agree. Put three of the elves to work mapping the route we took and see if they can make one out of their memories, as well as that , I'd like you to group any other elves that aren't guarding camp or other work to accompany you and I to scout the western portion of the main island."  
"Of course, Shadeslayer."  
They began to scout the main island from the east side, and moved west.  
"Shadeslayer, we have found a good place for the city," Rielkur informed him.  
"Good."  
"It's an open plain near the south eastern side. free of tree and very flat."  
"Good."

The Next Day

"Little One. Little One!"  
He awoke with a gasp and immediately grasped Brisingr."What is it Saphira? You startled me."  
"I was waking you up. It's close to noon. Also, I wanted to tell you that there are these massive deer I found. They're as big as a Kull."  
"Good. The dragons will be well fed."  
"Little One, I can't feel a single emotion from you. Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Leave it at that."  
"Little One. Is it her?"  
"Saphira! Leave it!"  
"She left you. I know. I felt you anger at yourself and the loss. Maybe you forgot but I generally can feel your emotions."  
"Go away. NOW!", He mentally shouted. She could now feel the anger, loss, and emotional torture he was going through, and even flinched at the anger he unleashed towards her.

Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter will be out soon!

m!"

"Yes, Shadeslayer? What do you require?" The elf quickly answered.

"Has the watchman seen and land?"

"No, Shadeslayer. He has yet to see anything but open ocean since the river opened up to open oceans."

"Saphira, have you seen any land yet?"

"No Little One, I have flown many leagues in every direction yet found nothing."

"Ok. It looks as though we shall be sailing even farther."

"How is it we have sailed for four weeks yet not seen any land! Dammit. How are our supplies?"

"Still a month or so of food for the entire crew," The elf reported.

"I hope we find something soon. Orelse, we're in some serious trouble," He said, mostly to himself.

Two and a half weeks later

Eragon awoke to an elf outside his cabin shouting,"Shadeslayer! Get up! Saphira has spotted and island!"

It took him a moment to process this, but after a moment, sho out of his bed and hurriedly dressed himself in soft brown breeches and a blue tunic, then shot out of the door, running with all his elven might.

Once he reached the upper deck, he saw an island thrice the size of Vorenguard, and even had a chain of islands at regular intervals around the main section of the islands.

"Alfakyn," Eragon said in a hushed and awed voice,"I believe we have found what we are looking for."

"Shadeslayer?"

"Aye?"

"Your orders?"

"Hrm? Oh, yes. Anchor the ship a short distance from one of the outlying islands, and all but a few of us will scout the area."

"Yes Shadeslayer."

"Saphira, I need you to look around the island and see if this would be a suitable place to raise the dragons.

A few hours later, the elves and Eragon had managed to build a small camp and began to eat their evening meal when Blödhgarm asked,"So, what do you think we should begin to do tomorrow?"

"I've been thinking and I believe that this island and the ones on either side of it should be the entrance to the island for any ships, and the spaces between the other islands should have seawalls to prevent any problems from opposing ships."

"Don't you think we should scout the island and see if there are any dangers? I mean no disrespect but it may be a better idea to split forces." One of the other elves spoke up.

"Rielkur,You may be correct. I want half the crew to work on building a watchtower on this island and a watchtower on each adjacent island. As not to destroy the forests, find the tallest tree on each of the islands I specified and sing the tower into it."

"Of course Shadeslayer."

"Now my brethren, let us rest. We have an entire day of scouting ahead of us. Wiol Alagaësia!" (For Alagaësia!)

"Wiol Alagaësia!" The elves echoed. With that, Eragon and the scouting party retired to the tent set up at their camp on the shore, where they moored the rowboats.

The next morning, they all awoke and had a morning meal at which Eragon informed them to begin creation of a small dock on each outlying island, facing the main island, to where a ship the size of their own could dock, along with.

Within two weeks, they had finished construction of the docks and the three watchtowers. "Shadeslayer. We have just finished the last watchtower, and all docks have been completed," Blödhgarm reported.

"Good. We are making great progress. Now that we have this,we could either begin work on scouting the main island or build watchtowers on each smaller island. What do you think?" He asked the furry elf.

I believe it would be wise to begin scouting the main island and try to find a good place to build the city. If we are to build a city like Doru Araeba, then we would also have to find a place to quarry or ask of the Dwarves to quarry the stone and send it via ship. That and we should work on plotting a route for a rider to fly and see if we could estimate how many days on dragonback it would be," He advised.

"I agree. Put three of the elves to work mapping the route we took and see if they can make one out of their memories, as well as that , I'd like you to group any other elves that aren't guarding camp or other work to accompany you and I to scout the western portion of the main island."

"Of course, Shadeslayer."

They began to scout the main island from the east side, and moved west.

"Shadeslayer, we have found a good place for the city," Rielkur informed him.

"Good."

"It's an open plain near the south eastern side. free of tree and very flat."

"Good."

The Next Day

"Little One. Little One!"

He awoke with a gasp and immediately grasped Brisingr."What is it Saphira? You startled me."

"I was waking you up. It's close to noon. Also, I wanted to tell you that there are these massive deer I found. They're as big as a Kull."

"Good. The dragons will be well fed."

"Little One, I can't feel a single emotion from you. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Leave it at that."

"Little One. Is it her?"

"Saphira! Leave it!"

"She left you. I know. I felt you anger at yourself and the loss. Maybe you forgot but I generally can feel your emotions."

"Go away. NOW!", He mentally shouted. She could now feel the anger, loss, and emotional torture he was going through, and even flinched at the anger he unleashed towards her.

Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
